


Bread to Be Lovers

by yegelsecaller



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery AU, Crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Rey is a bread thief, Reylo - Freeform, Size Difference, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yegelsecaller/pseuds/yegelsecaller
Summary: "Slowly, she stepped closer to him and looked up at him as she neared his chest. “Ben…I…” she paused, wondering if she had misjudged. “I’m here because I want you.”Ben exhaled as though he had been holding his breath for the entire conversation. Slowly, he raised his hand to brush her cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Rey, you have no idea what you’ve been doing to me. Ever since you stole that baguette…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 54
Kudos: 258
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of crack is based on the following prompt from @reylo_prompts and @sushigirlali:  
> \- Random goodness: a guy on my flight home a few days ago had a bag full of bread. No other bags. Just one. Full of baguettes. I don’t know why. But it made me happy.  
> \- Rey gets hungry and tries to steal a baguette off Ben.
> 
> I've always wanted to write a Reylo bakery AU and this was the perfect opportunity! Updates may be a little slow, as I'm going on vacation next week, but I'll do my best to keep them coming!

* * *

Rey had never considered herself a thief.

Growing up in foster care, she had always tried her best to behave. She hadn’t often gotten along with her foster families, but she had never acted out the way some of her foster siblings had. She had wanted to be _good_ , wanted to be loved. Stealing was something that had simply never crossed her mind.

But Rey had also never felt as _hungry_ as she did right now. Despite missing her fair share of meals as a child due to circumstances beyond her control, the last few years had been better for her, and she was no longer used to the feeling of gripping hunger that came from going too long without eating. But today, a winter storm had delayed her flight by eight hours, and she was _ravenous._ Worse still, she’d accidentally packed her wallet when she’d quickly shoved her coat into her bag before checking it, so she didn’t even have the means to buy anything.

Frustrated, she paced around the airport to try to take her mind away from the ever-growing hunger. As she passed her favorite book store, she noticed a large tattooed man sitting alone with a bag filled to the brim with baguettes at his side. And by filled to the brim, Rey meant _filled to the brim._ Just as the man appeared to be bursting out of the buttons of his plaid shirt, the bag he was holding seemed to overflow with the long, golden loaves of bread. Rey felt herself start to salivate and looked away, annoyed. Why did one person need to have so many baguettes to themselves? And where did he even get them? As far as she knew, there wasn’t a bakery in the airport.

_Maybe I could take one,_ she thought idly as she watched the man pull out his phone and start scrolling. Rey knew her hunger was causing her to have trouble thinking clearly, but she didn’t care. She was _hungry_ and she needed to eat _now._

As the man looked away to inspect a plane landing to his left, Rey made a snap decision. As she walked by, she bent down and yanked a baguette from the bag, quickly making her exit towards the book store to her right.

Just as she thought she’d gotten away with it, she heard a shout from behind her.

“Hey!”

Rey kept walking, her head down. Maybe they were shouting about something else.

“HEY! You there. _Stop walking_.”

_Shit_ , Rey thought as she continued to shuffle away. What the hell had she been _thinking?_ She could have just _asked_ the man for a piece of bread. But no. That would have seemed strange. And he was so…big. She had felt too intimidated to approach him.

Rey felt a large hand take ahold of her arm and she turned around, her right hand already clenched into a defensive fist.

“Woah!” the man said, looking at her with alarm. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you thought I wouldn’t notice you stealing a loaf of bread from right under my nose.”

Rey paused, unsure what to say. “Umm…well, I was…I was hungry.”

The tall man narrowed his eyes, holding her gaze. “You were _hungry?_ And I suppose there was no other _possible_ way for you to get ahold of some food? We _are_ in an airport, you know. There’s a food court near gate 25.”

Rey looked at him with disdain. “I know _that._ Do you really think I’d have tried stealing food if I already had a way to get it? I accidentally packed my wallet with my checked luggage and my flight has been delayed by _eight_ hours. I _have_ no way to get food and you didn’t…” She paused, not wanting to tell the giant man looming over her that he had looked unapproachable. “Well, I made a stupid mistake, ok?”

She took the baguette in both hands and offered it to him, almost in supplication. “Here you go. I’m sorry. Really, I don’t know what came over me.”

The tall man looked down at her, a low chuckle gathering in his throat. “No, go ahead. Keep it. If you’re already stooping to theft, I hate to think what else you’ll do the hungrier you get.”

Rey glared at him, silently cursing herself for ever giving herself a reason to interact with this man. Still chuckling, the man patted her on the arm. “Hopefully that helps prevent any more petty crimes in this airport.” With a wink, he turned and walked away, his still overfull bag of baguettes in tow.

As soon as the man was gone, Rey took an enormous bite and closed her eyes as the flavors washed over her palate. _Jesus,_ she thought. _This might be the best bread I’ve ever had._ She finished it in under ten minutes, convinced that it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Maybe it was just because she was starving, but there had been something…richer, _fuller_ about the baguette she had just inhaled. Shaking her head, Rey made her was back to the lounge she had been waiting at, hoping that her flight wouldn’t be further delayed.

* * *

Much to her chagrin, Rey’s plane _was_ delayed again. After another two hours of aimless waiting, Rey was _finally_ boarded on her plane. As she made her way further into the cabin, she gritted her teeth in annoyance. In the time she had waited in the airport, she could have almost driven home. _Bloody winter travel,_ she thought as she walked towards her seat.

As she came to her seat, she looked down to see none other than the man from whom she’d stolen the baguette. Double-checking her ticket, she groaned inwardly when she realized that she was in fact at the correct seat.

Rey cleared her throat. “I think that’s my seat”, she said, pointing to the window seat next to the man with the baguettes. He looked up and a grin broke out over his face. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the baguette thief herself!”

Rey rolled her eyes, gesturing towards her seat. “I need to squeeze through to get to the window seat. Could you please move?

Instead of standing up to let her in, the man shook his head and pushed his legs off to the side, which did _absolutely nothing_ to make it easier for her to get through. As she tried to shuffle past him, she tripped on his foot and fell into his lap. Mortified, she quickly tried to extricate herself from him and slide over to her own seat. Trying to avoid catching his eye, she stowed her backpack under the seat in front of her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could have _sworn_ she saw him wipe his forehead as though he were stressed. And was he breathing faster?

Shaking her head, she put in her headphones and started the listen to a podcast about aerospace mechanics, but she couldn’t help looking over at him from time to time. Something seemed to have discomfited him, and he couldn’t seem to sit still. It was almost like he was too big for the chair, the armrests confining him. Annoyed, she pulled her headphones out and looked over at him.

“Are you ok?”

He jumped, looking over at her uneasily. “Yes.”

“Then why can’t you sit still?”

He glared at her. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m a _little_ too big for these seats.”

She considered him, realizing he was right. He was practically caged between herself and the passenger to the other side of him. With a sigh, Rey realized that there was no way she could handle sitting next to someone fidgeting like that for the entire flight.

“Switch seats with me. There’s more room next to the window.”

He looked at her with something like disbelief. “Why would you switch seats with me? You don’t even know me.”

Rey sighed. “Well, for one, I can’t stand your fidgeting. And I did steal your bread, so I probably owe you one.”

Shaking his head, the man seemed to consider his options and make a decision. “Ok. I’ll switch with you. Thank you. I’m Ben, by the way. Ben Solo.”

“Rey. Rey Johnson.”

Awkwardly, they tried to switch places without disturbing the person sitting to Ben’s right. As Rey tried to scooch behind Ben, his arm brushed lightly against her breasts. She took a sharp intake of breath at the sensation. It had longer than she cared to admit since she had been with anyone and even the accidental friction sent a chill up her spine. Blushing, he started to apologize.

“Rey, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean –“

“Don’t worry about it,” Rey breathed. “Let’s just finish switching seats.”

Finally, after more awkward accidental touching and maneuvering, Ben was now sitting in the window seat. Rey fought to keep her breathing at a normal pace, but if she was being honest, the accidental graze had sent her mind into a tailspin of what this huge man could do to her if given the chance. _Stop it_ , she chastised herself. _You just met the man and stole from him. He’s not interested._

Feeling a flush creeping into her cheeks and neck, Rey closed her eyes, settled into her seat and tried to focus on her podcast to avoid having any further interactions with the man she had stolen a baguette from. Any spark of connection she had felt between them had obviously been in her imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ He wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans, a white apron thrown casually over the top. He had tattoos down both arms, which were muscled beneath the t-shirt. Something in the way he walked reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t for the life of her think who....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so much for going a long time between updates! I am going to do my best to post the final (and smuttiest!) chapter before I leave at the end of the week, but until then, enjoy the drama ;)

* * *

After two hours of bumpy flying and awkward silence, they finally arrived at their destination. As they disembarked, Ben stopped Rey by touching her arm before she could move away.

“Thank you again. For switching seats. I really hate flying, and having the window made it easier.”

“No problem. Like I said, I really did owe you one for the bread.”

Ben shook his head, thankfully choosing to find the situation funny instead of annoying. “I’m just glad I was able to play a part in stopping your turn to the dark side in search of food.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I’m really never going to live this down.”

“Probably not,” he grinned, gesturing to his left. “I don’t have any luggage to collect, and my ride is out this way, so I’ll be parting ways here. It was nice meeting you, Rey Johnson.”

Rey smiled, still not believing how congenial he was being despite the baguette theft. “You too, Ben Solo.”

As he turned to leave, Rey couldn’t help but feel a small tug at her heart. He was the first person she’d felt a connection with in years, and it felt like a waste to let him leave without saying so. But before she could think of asking for his number, he had turned and was quickly walking towards the exit.

A shout of her name shook her from her reverie. 

“Rey!”

As she turned around, her three friends came into view as she walked towards the baggage claim. Finn had been one of her friends since they were foster children together, and he had introduced her to his two roommates, Poe and Rose, during her last visit. Rushing up to them, the three pulled her into a tight embrace as they greeted each other for the first time in over a year.

“It’s good to see you, peanut,” Finn said as he ruffled her hair as he had done when they were children.

“It’s good to see you too. It’s been too long.”

“So,” said Rose with a grin. “Who was that giant man you were talking to on your way off the plane?”

Rey reddened. “I was sitting next to him on the flight.”

Rose raised her eyebrows in question. “So, did you get his number?”

Rey flushed further. “Somehow, I don’t think he was interested in me. I, ah…” Rey paused, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened. “I stole a baguette from him in the airport.”

All three of them turned to look at her with varying levels of incredulity on their faces. “What do you mean, you stole a baguette from him?” Poe asked, looking at her strangely.

“I mean, my flight was delayed by eight hours, my wallet was in my checked baggage, and he was sitting in the airport with a bag stuffed to the brim with baguettes. I was…hungry.” As she explained what had happened, she realized how ridiculous she sounded. She, a grown woman, had stolen a _baguette_ from a complete stranger in an airport. It was a miracle he hadn’t reported her to airport security.

All three of them burst out laughing, much to Rey’s annoyance. “Don’t judge until you’ve been stuck in an airport for ten hours without any way to get food,” Rey huffed. “Besides, he had an _entire bag full_ of baguettes. I just figured he wouldn’t miss one.”

Shaking his head, Poe went to the baggage claim to pick up Rey’s suitcase and then the three of them headed out to Finn’s car. As they slowly made their way through the heavy snow and traffic, Rey’s mind began to drift back to Ben Solo. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to shake the image of herself caged beneath his huge body from her mind. Feeling a flush creep into her cheeks again, she asked what the groups plans were for the rest of the evening.

“Well,” Finn replied, “We were hoping to get some of the old gang back together for drinks tonight. Phas and Hux just got in this evening as well, and Kay, Snap and Jannah have been here all week. We figured it would be the perfect time to get together.”

Rey nodded, still feeling distracted by her interactions with Ben. _Get a grip,_ she thought to herself. _Just because it’s been forever doesn’t mean you have to jump on the first guy who displays even a little bit of interest._

But try as she might to stop it, Rey’s thoughts continued to drift back to Ben Solo for the entirety of their drive home. Despite only having just met him, Rey couldn’t shake the feeling that they would have been perfect together.

***

After settling into her friends’ apartment, Rey headed downstairs to where her friends were having a Christmas get-together with some of the other former foster kids she and Finn had known growing up. It had been years since all of them had been together in one place, and it warmed her heart to know that despite some of the hard times growing up, many of them still kept in touch.

As she made her way towards Finn and Hux, she overhead her name being mentioned.

“I always thought that the two of you would make a cute couple growing up,” Hux was saying. “But then she ended up with that…you know what, I don’t even remember his name anymore…in any case, when I saw them kissing at that Halloween party a few years back, I remember being surprised.”

Rey stopped in her tracks, unable to believe what she was hearing. These were her _friends,_ and she couldn’t believe that they would be talking about her like this.

Finn chuckled and shook his head. “Well, he may have kissed her, but he sure wasn’t the first to lay the pipe.”

Rey was practically _fuming_ with anger as she pushed her way past them towards the front door.

“Rey, wait! You know I wasn’t being serious!”

“I don’t want to hear it, Finn,” she shouted back, her voice shaking with anger. “You had _no_ right.”

Before he could say anything else, Rey had grabbed her jacket and was headed out the door. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to be somewhere away from…everything.

She stormed out of the house, still reeling and shaking with rage at the things she had overhead Finn saying to Hux. What in the actual _fuck_ had he been thinking? They had been friends since childhood, and to hear him talk about her like that…it more than infuriated her. He had no business talking about her personal life, let alone making it seem like the two of them had ever been an item.

She walked and walked until she came to the little hipster area of town. The one with coffee stores and specialty stores and all manner of little food establishments. It was three in the morning, and most of the stores were closed, but one of the stores had light shining from the window. Curious, Rey walked up to the store and saw that it was a bakery.

As she looked in the window, she was overwhelmed by the different types of bread she saw as she gazed inside. Long, white baguettes were surrounded by seed-encrusted boules. Dark rye sandwich loaves gave way to delectable baked goods like pain au chocolat and chocolate éclairs. Rey was so entranced with the goods in the window that she almost didn’t notice the tall man walking around inside.

He wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans, a white apron thrown casually over the top. He had tattoos down both arms, which were muscled beneath the t-shirt. Something in the way he walked reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t for the life of her think who. But as he turned around, she gasped and realized that the man she had been ogling for the past five minutes was none other than Ben Solo – the man she had robbed and the man she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since they met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ben exhaled as though he had been holding his breath for the entire conversation. Slowly, he raised his hand to brush her cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Rey, you have no idea what you’ve been doing to me. Ever since you stole that baguette…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”
> 
> As Ben continued to stroke the side of her cheek with his thumb, Rey angled her face so that her lips were just inches from his. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you either,” she whispered. “Or what you could do to me if given the chance.”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have zero self-control, I decided to post the final update before going away on vacation. Here, have a smutty/cheesy ending! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and following along!

* * *

Rey stood outside the bakery, stunned that of all the stores she could have stumbled upon, this was where she had ended up. Suddenly, Ben turned around and caught her eye. Rey turned to walk away, hoping he hadn’t noticed that she had been staring at him, but it was too late.

“It _is_ you,” he said as he walked up to the door. “Rey, what are you doing wandering around here at this hour? It isn’t safe.”

Rey looked around her with a wry grin, thinking of how she had started teaching herself self-defense at just twelve years old to help ward off the older foster kids who hadn’t liked her. “I think I’ll be ok.”

He raised an eyebrow, then gave a small shrug. “Well, at the very least, it’s freezing out there. Why don’t you come in and warm up?”

Rey considered her options, then obliged. It _was_ the middle of winter, and she had been walking around for over an hour. Warming up would be welcome.

“Can I take your coat?” Ben asked. “It’s cold outside, but the ovens can make it unbearably warm in here.”

Rey shucked her coat without hesitation, a small flush creeping into her chest as she realized she was only wearing a skimpy tank top. But as she stepped inside, the smell of fresh bread overwhelmed her senses and she forgot that she was standing only meters from the man she had daydreamed about on the plane. She closed her eyes, remembering the flavors that had washed over her tongue as she had devoured the stolen baguette.

“My God, Ben. Do you own this bakery? Did I rob a _baker_?”

Ben chuckled and let out a long sigh. “Well, I am a baker. But unfortunately, I don’t run the place. My uncle owns the store. We…we’ve never really gotten along. He’s a traditionalist and wants us to keep doing things the way we’ve always done them.”

Rey looked up at him, the passion in his voice compelling her to keep him talking. “And you?”

Ben looked wistfully over the bakery. “I want to try new things. New recipes. New flavor combinations. Just the other week, I was working on a recipe for a sourdough rye bread, but he shot down the idea because it was “too much work for such a variable product.” I know that branching out is a risk, but…” he trailed off, looking at her as he did. “I’m sorry. This is probably boring you. I never asked why you were wandering around here in the middle of the night.”

Rey smiled, thinking on just how attractive she had found him while sharing his passions to her. “You don’t need to apologize. I like hearing people talk about the things they love. As for me, I’m staying with some friends and one of them…said some things about me that I found upsetting.”

Ben looked at her with an intensity she had rarely seen from a person before. “Did they hurt you?”

Rey paused, thinking about how it _had_ hurt to hear Finn talk about her that way. But she knew that wasn’t what Ben was asking. “No, nothing like that. It’s just, we’ve been friends since we were kids, and to hear him talk about me with such disrespect was unexpected.”

Ben continued to gaze into her eyes with intensity. “You deserve better than that. You know that, right?”

“I do. That’s why I left. That’s why I’m here.”

Rey couldn’t say why she had said that last bit, but part of her knew it was true. She had come into the bakery knowing she wanted to do more than talk. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Ben since she had met him in the airport, and now that she was here…she wanted more.

Slowly, she stepped closer to him and looked up at him as she neared his chest. “Ben…I…” she paused, wondering if she had misjudged. “I didn’t come inside to get away from the weather. I came inside because I want _you_.”

Ben exhaled as though he had been holding his breath for the entire conversation. Slowly, he raised his hand to brush her cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Rey, you have no idea what you’ve been doing to me. Ever since you stole that baguette…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

As Ben continued to stroke the side of her cheek with his thumb, Rey angled her face so that her lips were just inches from his. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you either,” she whispered. “Or what you could do to me if given the chance.”

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Ben’s lips crashed to hers as though he had been starved for touch. And maybe he was. Heaven knew, Rey had been.

“Back room,” he mumbled through the kiss. “Now.”

Fumbling, they made their way back to a small office with a table that seemed too big for the room. Almost frantically, she reached out and pulled his white shirt up over his head. Bared to her, her eyes travelled slowly up the length of him, eating up every inch. _God, he’s perfect_ , she thought. Chiseled abs gave way to a broad chest and Rey couldn’t decide which part of him she wanted to devour first. Before she could decide, Ben was fiddling with her tank top, pulling it quickly over her head. He gazed down at her with something like reverence as he slowly uncoupled the clasp on her bra, freeing her breasts from its confines.

“Rey,” he breathed. “You’re beautiful.”

He whisked her off the ground as though she weighed nothing, depositing her onto the desk. She groaned as he rocked against her and felt the hard length of him against her center. He rained kisses along her neck, his hands roving over her breasts as she struggled to undo the button on his jeans while trying to shimmy out of her own. A chill ran up her spine as he moved his lips to her nipple and sucked, running his tongue along the the hard nub.

“Christ, Rey,” he groaned as he fingered her center through her panties. “Already so wet for me.”

Rey whimpered as he slid a thick finger inside her, nudging at her clit with his thumb as he did so. “Wanted you so bad,” she moaned as he moved his finger inside her. “Didn’t know how to say so without seeming forward on the plane.”

“Oh Rey,” he breathed through his kisses. “I wish you’d said something sooner. The things I could have done to you there on that plane.” She gasped as he added another finger and continued to rub at her clit. She had imagined how this would feel but her imagination had been nothing, _nothing_ compared to this.

As he continued to work with his fingers, he moved from kissing her breasts until his lips hovered over her slick folds. He looked up at her in question, and a quick nod was all he needed to spur him on. Gently at first, he moved his tongue between her folds until her thighs were shaking and her breath was catching in her throat. A whimper wrested itself from her throat as his tongue moved over her clit and she felt her fingers tighten on the table as he _sucked,_ producing a feeling of pleasure previously unknown to her _._

“Need to feel all of you,” she groaned as she felt pleasure mounting in her belly. “Now.”

With a grunt, he pulled his fingers out of her and pulled himself free of his boxer briefs. _Christ_ , Rey thought. _He’s huge_. She gasped as he entered her slowly, the pleasure far outweighing the small amount of pain that came from not having been with anyone in over a year. She hooked her legs around his back to draw him closer and she felt him shudder with pleasure beneath her. As he started to move, he gripped her hips as though his life depended on it, and Rey practically wanted to _cry_ with how quickly the pleasure began to mount. The table moved precariously beneath them as they started to move in unison.

Her lower belly clenched with pleasure as he began to move into her with quicker thrusts, and she felt her breaths coming faster and faster. Sensing that she was close, Ben brought his hand to her clit and started to rub. With a groan, Rey tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss as she felt herself nearing her peak.

“Want you to come for me, Rey,” he begged as his thrusts began to grow erratic. “Please, sweetheart.”

As soon as the endearment left his lips, Rey felt her walls begin to clench around him and her entire body shuddered as pleasure overtook her. As the waves of pleasure rolled over her, she felt him tremble beneath her as he reached his own climax.

For a few minutes, they simply hold each other without saying anything. He trailed lazy kisses along her collarbone, her neck, her cheeks, and Rey would have given anything to stay in this moment forever.

“Ben?”

“Yes?”  
  


“I’m really glad I stole that baguette from you.”

Chuckling, Ben looked down at her as he stroked her cheek. “Me too. Although, you never need to steal them again. Just say the word, and they’re yours.”

With a smile, Rey realized that despite everything that had happened, she would be ok. What had started with the theft of a loaf of bread had bloomed into something more, and Rey couldn’t wait to see where the journey took her.


End file.
